With the increasing popularity of smart devices, for example smartphones, tablets and virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) devices, it has become very common for users to use these smart devices to make audio recordings. Users may like to perform post-processing on these recordings to achieve desired effects, for example increasing the volume of the audio signal, suppressing background noise, or focusing on a specific voice. A user may also like to rotate the recorded audio signals.
Audio rotation is particularly useful for virtual/augmented reality applications. When a user of a VR or AR device rotates their head, the displayed video rotates to match the user's movements. A more accurate impression of moving in the real world can be achieved if the sounds played to the user also seem to rotate with the user. For example, in an AR device for teleconferencing, the position of a person talking should appear to rotate when a listener rotates their head.